Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manual tool, specifically to a V-shaped bionic wrench.
Description of Related Art
Conventional wrenches can screw hexagonal nuts and tetragonal nuts only, and do not work on tubular objects and nuts of other shapes. When a nut is rusted, if the wrench has an insufficient action force, the rusted nut cannot usually be loosened and it is possible that the wrench will slip and damage the nut profile. Besides, the resetting operation is very difficult after the conventional wrench completes the nut screwing at one time. Usually, it is needed to open the wrench to release the nut, reset the wrench, clamp the nut again and repeat the nut screwing operation. Besides, when a conventional wrench is used to screw an object, it is needed to repeatedly adjust the worm to find the opening length of the wrench. Moreover, during the repeated clamping process, the wrench opening greatly tends to loosen. Such operation causes huge difficulties during working. Pipe tongs are mainly applicable to tubular objects. Pipe tongs are relatively heavy and both faces of the pipe tongs have teeth, which cause large damage to the screwed object. Therefore, the service scope of pipe tongs is limited.